Can You Forgive?
by ForgottenShodows
Summary: When you go to a new place how do you react to new people? How do you react to new romances? Some people can handle it some cant well Lets see how in the eyes of somebody else shall we? TyxOC/RipperxOC Rated T because who knows where my mind will take me.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYS GUYS I HAD TROUBLE WITH MICROSOFT SO I SWITCHED TO OPEN OFFICE ANYWAYS IM BACK WITH A STOKED FIC ENJOY!**

I breathed in the salty air as I came off of the bus that brought me to my soon to be job. I looked over at the ocean with my legs wobbling ready to surf it. "I'm sure I have enough time." I stated already running towards the beach as my long brown hair rising off my back as I ran. I made it to the beach but they're were barley people there only a cute brunette photographer and 2 surfers and a couple of couples sitting in lounge chairs. "Why am I so worried about that I came here to surf!" "WHOO!" I was so excited I didn't even notice the attention I got right away after making a fool out of myself until I reached the end of the sand that was cut off by the water. I looked around noticing I was still being watched by some people but I actually caught my attention on the brunette boy staring at me camera in hand smiling at me. He started moving his hand forwarding me to go in the ocean I didn't hesitate to do so as I took off my white tank top and kicked off my shorts and flip flops and grabbed my aqua colored board.

I sat in the ocean for awhile waiting for that perfect wave. I soon found it swimming towards it and not hesitating to take hold of it as I came out through the wave doing a three sixty.

"WHOO! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" I said as my board came to stop I decided to do a back flip off of it to be in the water one last time. As I pulled my self back on my board I heard laughing from the shore As I looked to see who it was that brunette photographer. He was even cuter up close, he stuck a hand out waiting for me to grab hold of it.

I blushed when I reached to grab it when he pulled me up.

"Nice moves out there loved the back flip at the end." He started laughing and I joined in

"Sorry I just got into it." I stated blushing even harder I bet my face was as red as a tomato.

"No need to say sorry surfing is for the fun isn't it? Not many people don't do it for fun anymore more about the fame and money." He rolled his eyes still smiling.

"I know what you mean I...I got to get to work!" My eyes widened realizing this as I quickly dressed picking up my luggage and board. The photographer looked dumbfounded as I quickly ran to the hotel."Bye!" I waved. "The names Ty!" He yelled not angry but still sounding confused.

As I made it to the doors of the hotel I could see three boys standing in the lobby two in a purple and yellow uniforms and one with a tattoo on his chest and red swim shorts on. I walked through the doors dropping my stuff to the floor as I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath.

One of the guys in the purple outfit behind the front desk said something so cheesy he had mice crawling at his doors "Welcome to surfers paradise we are surfing!" He said it with such boredom and I hate my life kinda tone. and had the fakest smile I ever seen.

I started giggling though just to make him feel better "Really?" I asked to still giggling. He inhaled and exhaled putting his hand over head while the other two boys laughed.

Ahh that gets better every time you say it."The guy with red shorts stated barley able to make it with his laughing in the way.

"Yea brah I feel bad for you having to say that all day!" The other boy with a bright golden Afro agreed. "Yea Yea. Anyways what room will you be checking in to?" "Actually I'm a new employee I start today!"

"Ohhh so your new the employee Bummer was busting our chaps about." He smiled at me and winked

coming closer to me and grabs my hands in his and looks into my green eyes this would have been romantic other than the fact I just met him and dont even know his name and because what he was about to say next

"What if I told you I'll take you to the edge with me." The blonde grom put his hand over his head laughing while the front desk guy rolled his. The red haired kook was still staring in my eye until I broke out in laughter."Who do you take me for? You got that cheesy line out of the movie break point!" I continued laughing as a girl with short blonde hair wearing a yellow maid outfit with purple designs here and there. Came up to us. "Im already liking this grom and Reef I thought I already taught you your lesson with using movie lines especially from the same movie." She said smiling at me and then turning to the red haired kook frowning.

"No you taught me that you get jealous really easily. The kook smiled with a cocky grin while the blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Anyways im Fin." She said reaching out her hand for me to shake. I grabbed on to the hand smiling at her. "Thats Reef if you didn't hear me, Broseph, and Jhonny." She pointed to each one while she said their names. "My names Zoey." Waving one of my hands at all of them "Anyways I think I really need to get to work." I stated not trying to be mean and rude "Oh yea sorry about that your working in the DR with Emma, Lo, and Kerry. Jhonny said smiling. He seemed so nice and sweet like he couldn't even harm a fly. "Come I'll show you where it's at." Fin said pointing behind her as she turned around and started walking while I followed picking up my stuff. From the ways things were going seemed like I was going to have a fun summer I thought until that thought changed when a blue haired boy wearing the same outfit as Jhonny and Broseph came bursting through one of the hallways doors riding on a buffet cart and knocked me down I landed on my butt on the soft carpet but hard as my butt hit it with force. As soon as I was about to yell at him for what he'd done he'd came running back and knelled down to were I was sitting.

"Sorry about that. Here." He picked up my surfboard and grabbed my hand to pick me up. His voice sounded Australian wich I wont lie sounded sexy as hell. As I got up and handed me my stuff and ran off. "Hope theres no hard feelings bro!" He yelled as he ran. I stood the dumbfounded. "What just happened!?" Fin giggled a little as those words came out of my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**So 2 months later this is out. Im going to try to get a chapter out every month if my animating, drawing, and school doesn't take over. I really don't have any inspiration to finish my other story so it probably wont be updated any time soon. I look back at it and im very disappointed in it myself. But hey it's my first story lay off a little okay? Mkay. I don't mind constructive criticism but dont make it mean or crap just state what can be improved or could have been added. Thats all Enjoy chapter 2!:)**

Fin opened the door of my new job while smirking "Good luck." I didn't know if I was supposed to take it as a warning or not but something inside me made me gulp. I started walking around the place examining every object and room I went into until a tanned girl with short auburn hair wearing a pirate costume came into my view, hands on hips and smiling a grin as big as can be. "So your the new recruit huh? You'll be perfect." I had no clue what she was talking about but she soon grabbed my arm and dragged me to a locker room going to a closet in a corner and grabbing what looked to be a dress with a corset around the chest to the waist.

"Change into this quick."

She went to a locker all the way at the end opening it and then throwing me a key,

"This will be your staff locker for the summer. Put your suit case in here until the end of your shift." Her voice was strict and had a serious tone and had that same evil grin on her face making me believe This was going to be more than what I bargained for. She soon walked out still grinning. I dropped my stuff and started getting dressed. I soon grabbed my bags and surf board and stuffed it in the locker not worrying about it but more excited to start my job, I passed a mirror turning myself around getting a look at myself. The dress fit me perfectly. I spun around like a ballerina giggling like a little girl until I stopped, shrieking and smiling ready to begin. I ran outside the locker room being knocked down by a 2 sponges straps and a bucket full of soap. "So newbie my names Kelly and this is the DR the first thing your going to do is clean all the floors here."

"Umm... Wheres the mop then?" I picked myself up my eyebrows began to squint down in confusion.

While I did this Kelly burst out in laughter not even stopping to catch her breath.

"Yo..You.. think..your..gonna..use...a." Her laughing got in the way making it hard for her to talk. It got irritating after awhile so I just snatched the sponges and bucket and went out in the dinning area to scrub there first.

It didn't take me long to get started I put the sponges on my hands and dipped them in the bucket and began to scrub. I slid across the floors for awhile and then sat on the ground for a beak. I looked around the room and seen a girl with orange-ish hair and green eyes wiping down the table and another girl on her phone chatting both of these girls had on the same outfit as me.

"_They must work here too. How come I didn't notice them before?"_ I began to think until the one and only Kelly kicked me in the back.

"Get back to work!" She snapped. "Bitch." I muttered under my breath I don't like to curse but it really described her right now.

"What'd you say?" She was now glaring at me. "Nothing." I started smiling. "That's right now scrub those floors!" Kelly began to walk always while I began scrubbing again.

But stopped when hearing the bell to the door ring, This wouldn't normally catch my attention but who stepped in did. It was the photographer from the beach coming in and sitting down. I would have went back to scrubbing if the girl scrubbing the table didn't start swooning over him and begin to rush and trip from here to there just to take his order.

"H...Hi Ty!" Her smile was wide but friendly she looked cute but acted clumsy. "I'll have a coffee and the fresh deli cut sandwich." He didn't even look up from his camera not even taking a look at the menu she was about to lay down on the table and already knowing what he wanted.

"Coming right up!" She kept smiling as she walked away but the smile faded into a frown. I felt bad for her I don't know what happened but I soon began too take off the sponges and let them drop in the bucket showing my pruned fingers and made my way towards the photographer who's name didn't pop in at the moment. I went to where he was sitting sitting down in front of him. He soon took notice and began to look up and once seeing me began smiling. "Your the girl from this morning. Nice moves out there ummm..." He started to stutter trying to a remember a name I never told him. This made me laugh a little.

"It's Zoey I didn't tell you then and thanks you already told me that. And Ty wasn't it?" I said smiling but ready to get to the point. "Yea yea." "Zoey huh? That's a cute name." He kept smiling at me.

"Thanks is Ty short for anything or something?" I asked

"Yea Tyrone."

"Wait what?" That name did not fit him at all which is why I was surprised.

"Im just kidding. Its just Ty." He started laughing and I joined in thinking of how stupid I was to believe that. My laughing soon stopped when I the girl came back with Ty's coffee and sandwich trying to keep steady and not drop the food. While she put the coffee down I seen the sandwich about to fall off her hands. I picked it up from her and put it on the table to keep her from dropping it. "Thanks." She had that same smile on from last time when she was finished she walked off. I was expecting her to say something to Ty but she just left and I could still see that frown on her again. Which made me get too the point. "Ty are you blind?" I asked this out of the blue for him. "Noo I can see you?" He was now confused I could tell from the look on his face.

"No not like that. Like are you blind to see that girl wants to talk to you."

"Huh? Oh you mean.. umm.. Emma yea that's her name." Wow this guy is hopeless.

"Yes her can't you see she want's to talk to you? Why don't you go say and chat with her?" I began to smile and grab his arm taking him half way across the room where Emma was and then let go of him. I walked beside Emma and whispered in here ear. " Your welcome." Then soon walked past her to my sponges and bucket and began to get back to work. I glanced up too see her and Ty talking, until Ty went back to his table and began too eat. Emm55a ran toward me.

"Thank you so much! I owe you big!" She squealed

"Im Emma." she stated. "Im Zoey."

"Zoey I don't know how to repay you!"

"No need" I said. Soon the other girl who was on the phone walked over too hanging up.

"Flo! Zoey got Ty to talk to me!" Emma squealed again. "Ugh your still gaga over him!" Flo said disappointed. "Don't worry about her Zoey." Emma said rolling her eyes still smiling.

"Emma when does our shift end?" Flo asked while looking bored beyond belief. "At 2:30 and last time I checked it's only 1:45! Kelly was behind us tapping her foot.

**I have to end it there because I have to go to sleep thanks for the reviews guys! Keep'em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TROLLOLOLOLLLLOL ENJOY!**

Kelly screamed at us all but then walked off but not without telling me I had extra work to do after my shift just because of the incident. So as Flo and Emma left I had to stay behind and wash dishes;Emma asked to help but I told her it was okay.

As I scrubbed the last few dishes I couldn't help but think of the ocean I could have been surfing. As the water in the sink splashed from side to side I pictured me and my board shredding the waves that came towards us. I may have been too into my dream because I soon started copying the moves that I was imaging with the yellow wet sponge in my hand. But my mind came back to reality as the sink began to drip water out of the fossit.

"What am I doing here!? Forget the dishes Im going to go see my new home!" I threw the sponge in the sink and ran towards the locker room quickly changing into the blue jean vintage shorts,with a dark green belt and put on and my white tank top. I grabbed my belongings while also carrying my flip flops to much in a rush to stop and put them on. "Run straight across the beach and make a right." I kept repeating this running across the beach until I finally reached the house I was staying at. I looked the house up and down taking in this disgusting sight "Oh god please hope at least im at the wrong place." I decided to make sure my thought was correct by walking up to the building seeing two guys there both sitting on a old used broken down couch laughing at something. I got closer and closer and as I did I started to recognize one of the boys he was the one who knocked me down this morning. His short blue hair and tanned skin really made him stand out. I walked up the stairs of the building smelling what seemed to be raw eggs and rotting corpse "Ewww who let it out." I stated feeling something in my throat having to swallow it down. Both boys began to laugh."Well well it's the grom from this morning! Say I never got your name." "Im Ripper."

"Zoey." He shook my only free hand and looked up at me with bright white teeth. As he let go of my hand the other boy took his hand out of his nose which was probably in there since I was talking to Ripper. He wiped his hand on his pants and got up for me to shake it. I didn't want to shake his hand I mean for god sakes it was in his nose! So I just made up an excuse.

"Sorry but my arms are getting tired. "Um do you know where the staff house is?"

"Your standing on here mate! C'mon I'll show you inside." His Australian voice was so inviting it calmed me down a bit and put a smile on my face; we walked inside the house which the outside looked better than the inside if I may say so myself. "So Zoey you'll be staying in the girls room which is the first door when you go upstairs. The bathroom Is what separates the girls and the boys room. "Me and some of the guys had to build the bed your sleeping in so you get a single bed." He was telling me all this while he was leading me to the room I paid attention to what he was saying but more attention on him I stared at him from his blue hair to his tanned feet. Thinking about his kindness he has given me ever since I came to this place.

It made me smile wondering if everybody else is as nice as him. We finally made it up the stairs as Ripper opened the door to where I was sleeping Flo, Emma, and Fin where there laughing and having a good time. Fin was the first to say something as she noticed me.

"Hurry up in here and join us!" She was so inviting it made me feel at home even though I just arrived at this place today; I was feeling as though I belonged.

Ripper came close to my ear before leaving."Go ahead they don't bite mate." He pushed me in closing the door as I wobbled trying to catch my balance. Before I could even ask a question there was a knock at the front door, Flo ran off the bed to the window seeing who it was.

"Crap it's Ty quick hide me and if he asks where I am say Lewis's party tonight!" She said running to the closet.

"What!? Flo what did you do now." Fin looked dumbfounded yet intrigued.

"Cant tell right now tell you later!" She screamed closing the closet door.

There was now a knock at our room door. "Flo I know you're in there come out!" Fin responded "Come in!"

"Flo where is she." Ty's face was filled with anger but he was able to keep his voice at a normal tone.

"Umm! She's at Lewis's party?!" Emma was such a bad liar. Ty didn't listen anyway he went towards the closet but before he got an inch closer to it I dropped my stuff and ran infront of it holding the handle while I faced Ty. "She's in here isn't she?" Ty's voice went calmer while his face turned into suspension. He soon put his hand on the closet near my face while his face got closer to mine.

"Zoey don't lie to me is she in there or not." He smiled at me while he said this.

"No we told you she went to a party." I smiled back a cocky grin which Ty soon did the same. "Then why are you blocking the door?" His cocky smile got wider as he thought he finally won this little lie game we were playing but I had one more thing to say to make sure he wouldn't go in there for sure.

"I unpacked some of my stuff this morning and my undergarments are in here." I smiled even bigger thinking I won this but before I knew it a little giggle came out of the door. _"Danmit Flo!"_ I thought.

Fin soon copied the giggle trying to play it as if she was the one who did it but it was too late Flo was caught now. As I squinted my face waiting for what was about to happen next Reef popped in about to ask a question until seeing Ty. Reef looked to Fin for explanation to which they soon began to whisper to each other. All I seen after that was Reef nod smiling.

"Ty just the man I wanted to see! Come me and Broseph wanted to show you something!" Reef grabbed Ty's arm dragging him out the room with Ty trying to explain why he couldn't see it right now but Reef didn't care and kept dragging him.

I quickly opened the door Letting Flo out.

"Thank god you guys saved my butt!" Flo said getting out the closet with a blanket in hand and soon tying it in knots making a long rope. "Hurry get your boards and come down quick!" Flo hurried and grabbed her board and threw the blanket down the window and climbing down with Fin, Emma, And me following down laughing as Flo led us to a familiar place for them but a new place for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**HurDeeHurHur.:l**

As we ran with our boards in hand I started to see bright lights from the tree tops even though it was already 7:00 and the sun was setting. While we were still running I noticed Fin begging to take her top off only to see a yellow swimsuit top underneath. Emma begin to laugh. "Already ready to hit the waves."

"You know it!"Fin begin joining in with the laughter while trying to take off her bottoms but having problems. "Guys where are we going?" I questioned where they were taking me. "Crap. We forgot to do the initiation for her guys!" Emma looked worried which worried me a little. "We'll do it later! C'mon here we are!" Flo wasn't worried about the initiation Emma had brought up but more worried about escaping from her brother even though he was probably still at the house. As we came to our destination all that could come out my lips was "wow." I was so amazed at the place, it was nothing I've ever seen before. It was beautiful. Even though it looked fairly simple for a beach the sky it had and the waves that crashed are what had me mesmerized. The sun had a bright yellow glow which looked as if it was fading to white the more it moved. The glow had a great affect on the water making it look like a lime green which made it more special to me than it really was. I stood there like a pole not moving a inch as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Don't tell anyone about this place! Okay?" I could tell from the voice that it was Fin. She sounded very serious. I just nodded still taking in the view until the hand had pushed me forward. "C'mon the waves are awesome." As she said that I didn't hesitate to take my clothes off leaving me in my bathing suit to swim as I ran to the ocean with my board.

The waves were magnificent. My board moved swiftly and smoothly it was like I was just surfing air. I was moving liked I've never moved before as Fin would give short little compliments from time to time as I smiled back and sometimes gave her some as well. These waves are special even though people may say all water is the same they'd be wrong because apparently they haven't surfed these ones. As we were all having a good time I noticed an light brown color walking onto the beach where we surfed. It was obvious it was Ty as he began to take off his shirt beginning to show four sculpted structures on his stomach as I stared in awe. I was probably looking stupid staring the way I did but I just didn't picture Ty to have those there I mean to me he looked like a kind absent minded guy that seemed very interested into taking pictures of surfers rather than doing it himself. But right now I couldn't think about Ty as he came towards the water looking as if he was ready to swim it. I knew where this was going. I tried to find Flo in the waves of the ocean but no sign of her came to my eyes until I finally seen her head bob up from the water by that time though it was too late as Ty had found his way to her and grabbed her as if she was drowning. Ty made it to the beach again putting Flo on the ground gently but looked he was ready to tear her head off.

Emma, Fin, and me made our way back to the beach as Emma carried Flo's board. "Flo. I let you get away with that stupid little party you threw. I even let you get away with using my credit card. But when you break mom's special jewelery box with that stupid party and I get blamed! That's where I cross the line! You knew dad kept that for a keepsake. You knew that was the only thing left we had of her. You even knew that mom had gave something special in it for when she passed for you to take both the box and the thing she left in there. And you recklessly break it! You know dad was actually tearing up in one of his eyes and he NEVER cried since mom's death. Flo you better find a way to fix the box because right now both of our butts will be going to boot camp!"Ty looked angry. More angry than he was in the house I guess he was holding back for our sake and saving it for his sister.

"Is that really the only thing you care about is our butts going to boot camp!?" Flo scrunched her nose in disgust. She was trying to change the subject. "You have no right to ask me that. I love our mom and you know it. Ty began to walk away with his fists clutched in a ball, I barley knew these girls and Flo was giving me a bad impression of her but in this situation I had to rethink what my mom had taught me. _"everybody makes mistakes in their lives who are we to judge them for it."_ I realized I was having a blank stare on my face. "He doesn't know what happened. I've been trying everyday to fix that box. My hands were shaking as the tears rolled down my face knowing I probably disappointed her. He doesn't realize how guilty I feel even though I try to hide it." Flo sounded dead, like her soul was taken away from her and as my eyes found their way to her hands I noticed them in a fist clutching the sand. Emma found her way over to her and sat down beside her and rubbed her back. Flo had no reaction to this as she stayed in that same pose. "You should go check on Ty while Emma and I take care of Flo." Fin whispered this in my ear.

I dropped my board and ran into the exit of this beautiful beach. The same way Ty went.


End file.
